


A promise I want to make

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Pipsy, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Pipsy, Tumblr Prompt, first I love yous, post 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Pipsy + the first time they say "I love you"





	A promise I want to make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

Piper put down the tablet on which she’d been reading and sat up in bed when the door to their bunk opened and Daisy stepped inside. 

“Hey, how’s Simmons?” she asked, kicking herself for the question when she noticed her girlfriend’s tired and defeated expression.

Daisy sighed, shaking her head. “She’s a widow looking for the non-dead version of her husband, who’s a literal needle in a galaxy-sized haystack,” she said, her tone dry and yet filled with sorrow. “She basically hasn’t slept in five months and people around her are starting to talk about how maybe it’s time to call an end to the search, and I won’t be the one to tell her that.”

Her eyes became misty, her chin quivering slightly. 

Piper jumped out of bed, rushing to where Daisy stood and reassuringly placing her hands on Daisy’s shoulders. “Those people are newbies and idiots. We’re not giving up.” 

A ghost of an appreciative smile flashed across Daisy’s face. “No. No, we won’t,” she whispered. She inhaled deeply, biting her lower lip. 

“He never gave up,” Daisy continued. “We all gave up on Simmons when that fucking rock swallowed her and he never did and he was right. And this time we actually _know_ he’s out there and—”

Her voice broke, her eyes blinking away the wetness gathering around her lashes. “She… she’s putting on her usual brave face, but I can see that she’s breaking a little bit more each day and I’ve never seen her break, not like this and… and it’s not fair. It’s not fair.” 

“I know,” Piper breathes, pulling Daisy into a tight hug, gently massaging her girlfriend’s neck. 

Daisy’s sobs slowly subsided. She straightened up, wiping away a few stray tears with the heels of her hands. She sniffed, clearing her throat and shaking her head. 

“And listen to me talk,” Daisy exclaimed, angrily. “Non-dead husband. Who says stuff like that? I mean what kind of insensitive ass am I to—”

“Hey,” Piper cupped Daisy’s face to get her attention. “You said it to _me_ , not her. And I’m no stranger to using snark and sarcasm as a coping mechanism.”

Daisy pressed her lips into a thin line, another single tear jumping off her lashes and snaking down her cheek.

“I was so mad at him for what he did,” she admitted, barely above a whisper. “I swore I’d never forgive him and now—” She exhaled sharply. “I still don’t think I can forgive him, but… but I’m even madder at him for getting himself killed. And I’m mad at myself for not telling him that I still loved him. I couldn’t forgive him, and I hated him for what he did, but… but I still loved him and that made it even harder and now he’s gone… he’s gone and yet he’s out there and I want to tell Simmons we’re close, but I can’t and—”

Once again her body shook with sobs.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Piper called out, pulling Daisy back into her embrace, her hand reassuringly caressing Daisy’s hair. “It’s okay,” she whispered into Daisy’s ear.

“No. No, it’s not,” Daisy whimpered.

Piper pushed her face back slightly to look into Daisy’s eyes. “Yes. It’ll be okay, because we _will_ find him, and then you can tell him. First you’ll kick his ass for getting himself killed and then you’ll tell him you love him.”

Daisy chuckled sadly. “Can’t really do that.” She shrugged. “Wasn’t him that got himself killed. Wasn’t him that—”

“You can still tell him,” Piper repeated, her thumbs gently gliding across Daisy’s cheeks.

Daisy’s expression softened, one corner of her mouth quirking up barely noticeably. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

Piper couldn’t help but smile widely. “Anytime.”

She gazed into her girlfriend’s eyes before leaning closer, pressing a soft kiss to Daisy’s lips.

When Piper tried to break away, Daisy wrapped her hands around the back of Piper’s head, pulling their foreheads together until they rested against each other.

“Promise me something,” Daisy requested, her breath tickling Piper’s lips.

“What?” Piper asked in return.

Daisy brought some distance between them, her palms now firmly pressing against Piper’s cheeks, her eyes wide and determined. “Don’t get yourself killed,” she said, her voice a strange mix of stern and pleading. “I can’t go through that again. I keep losing the people I love and I can’t do it anymore. You can’t die, you just can’t. Promise me you won’t get yourself killed.”

Piper stared back at her, her mind racing as fast as her heart. Then she cupped Daisy’s face. “You know I can’t promise that,” she replied, noticing the slight tremor in her own voice. “But… but I hope you know that I _want_ to promise that. I want to promise that more than anything.”

A single, weak chuckle escaped Daisy. She bit her lower lip, nodding ever so slightly. “Alright. Close enough.” 

Piper tried to force a reassuring smile, only managing a one-sided apologetic grin.

Yet, somehow, her expression conjured a more sincere little laugh from Daisy, who drew in a deep breath, before kissing Piper slowly but longingly.

“Daisy?” Piper spoke against her girlfriend’s lips.

“Hmm?” Daisy hummed, continuing to kiss Piper, until Piper pushed their bodies apart just enough for both to look at each other.

“I love you, too, you know?” Piper admitted, gazing straight into her girlfriend’s eyes.

Daisy looked back at her in silence for a moment, her lips twitching with a happy excitement she didn’t quite manage to disguise. Then she laughed, before clearing her throat, putting on a somber expression.

“Now, don’t get all mushy on me, Piper.”

Piper couldn’t help but grin widely, before pulling Daisy in for another loving kiss.


End file.
